Glitches
Glitches are interesting and sometimes rare quirks in gameplay and/or mechanics of the game engine. There are many glitches found in the Crysis series, many of which are non-beneficial and do nothing but kill or disrupt the player, but some of which are beneficial and may give the player advantages. There are undoubtedly many more glitches yet to be uncovered. Some interesting glitches have already been found, hovever, and allow the player to access otherwise inaccessible places, or are simply neat. Lists of Glitches Crysis * Toggling third person and switching back to first person while holding the Hurricane Minigun will trigger the barrels to disappear. Rotating the barrels remedies the glitch. * While using mounted weapons, the player will have no body below their waist when viewed in third person. * Circle Jumping a movement technique that can allow the player to fly. Method: Have speed mode on, sprint until suit energy is below 20, wait for energy to regen above 20, stand on a slope, jump into air and begin strafing (A+W and moving camera left, then W+D and moving camera right). Note that this glitch is only possible on an early version of the game, version 1.0 or 1.1. On later versions, it will not be possible to gain the height necessary to "fly". * On Awakening, it is possible to throw weapons over the catwalk railing and into the playable area where you fight Kyong. Best done doing a short sprint in speed mode aiming a bit high, then pressing the drop button mid-sprint, but stopping before you pass the trigger for the cutscene. Doing this can allow you to access attachments you’re not supposed to have, such as the Tactical attachment, or Weapons you’re not supposed to have, such as the Gauss Rifle. If you want to have spare ammunition for smuggled weapons, you’ll need to remember to throw each individual weapon found in the level down the broken elevator shaft, and manually throw each weapon over the railing. The tactical attachment works on Kyonf, which completely breaks the boss fight, (not on the ceph, sadly) and having a 5+1 Gauss rifle with 18 bullets in reserve would completely devastate the Ceph Warriors in Paradise Lost if you’re willing to conserve your ammunition by then. Crysis 2 * It is possible to carry more than 2 primary weapons. To do this, the player must press the "weapon pick up" button and display the weapon customization menu at the same time. * Ammo and weapons may randomly dissapear from the player's inventory. This appears to be the most common with the JAW. * Some weapons scripted to appear on a level will occasionally not appear. Crysis 3 * In Welcome to the Jungle, at the Penn Station area, throwing R.E.X. Charges onto the upper rusted trains will cause the charges to fly around the area in an erratic movement. * It is possible to clip out of bounds or through solid objects using a heavy fall animation. Simply jump from high enough and get a heavy fall animation close to a wall. Facing directly into the wall is helpful. This works best on thin, flat walls. * Ledge climb animations can clip the player through walls or objects in some cases. * By grabbing an object (preferably a large one), it is possible to clip through walls by throwing or dropping it at a specific angle. * There is a glitch in Crysis 3 that allows the player to stand up and maintain run speed inside vents. By running towards the opening of a vent and crouching immediately before the opening, the player can be put into a glitched state where they are able to run through vents and small spaces at normal speed. The glitch works in both Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Note that though crouching again will break this glitched state, shooting weapons will not. * Landing on an angled or curved surface can negate all fall damage. * Pushing buttons through walls is possible in Crysis 3 where the level design allows for it. In The Root of All Evil, there are several instances where it is possible to activate elevator buttons from outside of the elevator. After doing so, the elevator will move as intended but the player will stay in the previous area as it unloads. * In Post-Human, there are fire extinguishers on the walls throughout the level. Many of these objects will float through the air and pass through solid objects when picked up and dropped by the player. The player can carefully jump onto these objects and use them to fly at a slow speed. Similar behaviour same can be observed with washing machines in Safeties Off. * In The Root of All Evil, there are explosive yellow items items that can be found both on top of the dam and at the Nexus facility near the end of the mission. These items will fly into the air once damaged and can boost the player across the map or into the sky at great heights. * Opening the visor and then the Nanosuit Customization Menu in quick succession will cause a visual glitch that covers the screen entirely in the Nanosuit armor pattern. The glitch can be easily remedied by pausing and unpausing the game or by opening the Nanosuit Customization Menu. * Throwing objects in mid-air has the potential to boost the player. Larger objects generally give more powerful boosts. Category:Glitches